The Number Man
] Summary A childhood friend of Jack Slash, Kurt Wynn was one of the founding members of the Slaughterhouse Nine, under the name Harbinger. For years, he acted as one of infamous members of this supervillain team, but, developing a distaste for violence, he ultimately left the group to join Cauldron and use his talents more productively, taking on a new title as the Number Man. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Kurt Wynn, the Number Man, Harbinger Origin: Parahumans Age: 37–39 years old (Around the same age as Jack Slash) Gender: Male Classification: Parahuman (Thinker) Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Expert Martial Artist and Marksman, Enhanced Senses, Information Analysis (He sees the numbers behind everything, allowing him to see the trajectories and velocities of everything around him, track the exact locations of opponents and the precise duration of each movement, and so on; thanks to this, he can fight even when blinded by bugs, detect invisible beings, and accurately target stress points to debilitate or kill stronger opponents), Precognition (His ability allows him to accurately predict the actions of others based on their movements and the math behind them; he effectively sees the possible consequences of attacks), limited Biological Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (His inferior clone is far superior to Teacher made Thinkers like Dripfeed. Through precision strikes, Dripfeed could have a body produce its own poisons, impede its own functions, and induce a variety of ailments such as vomiting, internal bleeding, brain damage, heart arrhythmia, heart failure, CO2 embolisms, strokes, and paralysis. The Harbinger himself paralyzed a man with a punch) Attack Potency: Street level (His weaker clones hit hard enough to cripple or even kill elite soldiers with singular blows. One threw Rachel Lindt hard enough to potentially break bones. Capable of taking down enemies stronger than himself via precise application of force onto vital areas, stress points, and weak spots). Speed: Peak Human (He can run up walls so fast it is as if he were walking on even ground and draw and fire his handgun in response to Imp reappearing, so fast that she wasn't able to finish her sentence. His ability allows him to aimdodge many kinds of attacks) with Subsonic reactions (His clones could dodge Foil's darts despite her enhanced sense of timing and exceptional aim, and also dodged gunshots at close range). Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (By perfectly positioning himself, he can prevent a stronger opponent from getting any leverage to escape his holds). Striking Strength: Street Class (He can shatter a skull with a pen by hitting a stress point). Durability: Street level (His clones took a five-story fall without being injured at all with a perfect break fall, and he implied he could survive a seventeen thousand foot drop through the same application). Stamina: Peak human. After running and dodging attacks for a prolonged period of time, his clones weren't even winded, perfectly conserving their energy with cold mathematical efficiency. Range: Standard melee range, further with thrown objects. Standard Equipment: A pen, handgun, and sniper rifle. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. As his name implies, the Number Man is exceptionally good with numbers thanks to his ability, something that he has used in service of Cauldron to manipulate the world economy and design stable buildings, predicting collapses and analyzing their structure; this also means that he can perform controlled demolitions. His ability makes him a lethal combatant as well, shown by his stellar combat record. The inferior, less skilled Harbinger clones could quickly target Chevalier's good eye after realizing he was half-blind, outfight Dragon's Teeth officers, and, together with Contessa, he defeated all eight of these clones. Feints that would catch others off guard are of little use to him, as he quickly catches on and capitalizes on the opportunity, and he can easily dodge most attacks as he comprehends the specifics of their timing and velocities. He's also an expert marksman, using his abilities to locate his opponents' precise locations and ricochet shots to hit them if need be. Tattletale also believed he could break Dragon's timelock encryption. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Numerical Precision:' Simply put, the Number Man's ability makes him "good with numbers", a ridiculously versatile and useful ability far more powerful than such a description implies. He perceives the world in meticulous mathematical detail, with elaborate mathematical notation floating in the air. Unsurprisingly, the Number Man can use this ability to manipulate the world economy, predict the outcomes of various events, and analyze and design buildings. It provides more immediate benefits as well, as his advanced perception means that he can detect invisible beings and small animals, see and act even when blinded by bugs, and view the precise locations, trajectories, and velocities of any movements and opponents, using this to see through and dodge attacks. It's more effective at a range, when it gives him more time to analyze his opponent's movements. This makes the Number Man an extremely dangerous combatant, as he quickly discerns the precise timing of attacks used against him, sees through feints with ease, and is able to capitalize on every opening with perfectly precise, efficient movements. He can shatter bones and skulls by targeting pressure points, disable opponents by throwing small projectiles at weak points, and perfectly position himself to prevent vastly stronger opponents from getting any leverage to escape his grapples. This accuracy and efficiency stretches to firearms, which the Number Man wields masterfully, ricocheting shots to land precise hits. His less competent clones can run across ground shaking due to an earthquake and splitting open into fissures without issue and run up buildings so quickly it is as if they were running on level ground, finding and using even the smallest footholds to ascend. These same clones could perfectly break falls of 5 stories high without issue, and the Number Man implied he could survive a seventeen thousand foot drop. Others Notable Victories: Phoenix Wright (Live Action Movie) (Ace Attorney) Phoenix's profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Parahumans (Verse) Category:Antiheroes Category:Assassins Category:Biology Users Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Internet Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Snipers Category:Tier 9